


"Wait are they dating?"

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also to add authenticity, Bro i dont even know, Dont tag on phones people i have no effort to fix these, Fica, I am uploading this from my phone, I honestly have no idea hoe to tag this bc im not sure whats going on myself, M/M, No i dont care, Rip rip potate chip, SO, Yea we have too many texts fjcs, Yra, fics, rating bc of language, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Shenanigans and broken bones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander: A.Damn  
> Laurens: J.turtle  
> Lafayette: gunsNbaguettes  
> Hercules: 4corsets2horses  
> Eliza: HelpYES  
> Angelica: SatisFINE  
> Maria: dontgosayingno  
> Peggy: realangel  
> Washington: G.Wash  
> Jefferson: MacroniAndDreams  
> Madison: SICKbeats  
> Burr: Mr.WaitForIt

J.Turtle has added gunsNbaguettes, 4horses2corsets, and Mr. WaitForIt to the chat **Emergency Alex Hunt**

J.Turtle: has anyone s e e n Alex

4horses2corsets: you work in the same building as him?

J.Turtle: i know but i cant find his greasy little ass

gunsNbaguettes: i thought i heard him yelling five minutes ago??

J.Turtle: that was me

J.Turtle: because i cant find him

J.Turtle: because he is gone

J.Turtle: the mysterious case of the disappearing g r e a s e ball

gunsNbaguettes: ,,,,im worried

4horses2corsets: me too do you want me to leave work and come over there

J.Turtle: no no herc laf and i can find him

Mr.WaitForIt: I honestly have no idea why I was added to this chat, but he is in the hospital.

Mr.WaitForIt has left the chat

gunsNbaguettes: o so thats why i heard sirens

J.Turtle: HOLD UP WHAT

J.Turtle has added Mr.WaitForIt to **Emergency Alex Hunt**

J.Turtle: W H AT DO YOU ME AN HES AT THE HOSPTIAL

Mr.WaitForIt: Exactly that, I'm not repeating it.

J.Turtle: ,,,,,why,,,,is,,,he,,,,,there

Mr.WaitForIt: Hamilton and Jefferson were having an argument.

Mr.WaitForIt: Hamilton was getting really angry and stood on his desk to yell at Thomas from a vantage point.

Mr.WaitForIt: And the end result was Alex falling off the desk and breaking his arm.

J.Turtle: W AHT THE FCKU

J.Turtle: WHY DID NO ONE TELL US

J.Turtle: THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE WIYH HMI

Mr.WaitForIt: I don't know nor do I care.

Mr.WaitForIt has left the chat

4horses2corsets: have we considered asking washington

J.Turtle: ,,,,,no

J.Turtle has added G.Wash to **Emergency Alex Hunt**

4horses2corsets: why do you match your boss' chat name

J.Turtle: shut up

gunsNbaguettes: bonjour sir ;)))

G.Wash: I assume you have heard about Alex?

gunsNbaguettes: oui, did anyone go with him to the hospital?

J.Turtle: he hates them we wouldnt want him to be alone

G.Wash: He's with Thomas. You guys can take the rest of the day off and go see him.

J.Turtle: thank you sir!!!

gunsNbaguettes: avoir sir ;)))

J.Turtle has kicked G.Wash from the chat

J.Turtle: why did they send jefferfuck with him

~~

gunsNbaguettes has changed the chat name to **ragtag squad**

4horses2corsets has added helpYES, satisFINE, dontgosayingno, realangel, and SICKbeats to the chat.

J.Turtle: did you guys plan that

gunsNbaguettes: maybe

gunsNbaguettes: anyways we are at the hospital right now

4horses2corsets: and jefferson and alex are

4horses2corsets: cuddling

satisFINE: why is my sad meme son in the hospital

helpYES: ange since when are you his mom?

helpYES: and who let alex and thomas that close to each other?

satisFINE: since like our fourth of july picnic when he got really drunk and started crying about how pretty thomas' hair was

realangel: i vote ship

J.Turtle: he broke his arm falling off a desk

satisFINE: what the fVKU WE WORK IN THE SAME OFFICE WHY DIDNT I HEAR ABOUT THIS

SICKbeats: Washington was trying to keep it quiet so he didn't lose all of his best employees in one go

satisFINE: am I the only one still here

gunsNbaguettes: oui

helpYES: are we going to talk about them cuddling

J.Turtle: you arent here

helpYES: they have phones

SICKbeats: they are both asleep and i also have possession of their phones so

J.Turtle: when did you get their phones?

SICKbeats: the doctor gave me Hamilton's and then Thomas gave me his

SICKbeats: idk why

J.Turtle: someone tell Washington we just lost another writer

satisFINE: ????

J.Turtle: Alex woke up and saw me and laf and herc and madison and promptly shoved jefferson off the bed

gunsNbaguettes: thomas broke his wrist upon sudden impact

helpYES: wtf the fcku


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let there be fic
> 
> few things: different style, dont care  
> as a fellow gay, my typing is never consistent therefore none of them have Set In Stone typing styles  
> im not following a plot im doing my own thing
> 
> i changed thomas' chat name its now NoodleRoyalty youre welcome

4corsets2horses has added A.Damn and NoodleRoyalty to **ragtag squad**

gunsNbaguettes: :3cccc

gunsNbaguettes: so

A.Damn: No, fuck u

A.Damn has left ragtag squad

NoodleRoyalty: if he can leave can i leave

helpYes: no he’s not even allowed to leave

4corsets2horses has added A.Damn to **ragtag squad**

A.Damn: Under no circumstances am I staying in this group chat

4corsets2horses: bet

gunsNbaguettes: as admin of this chat i hereby declare that

helpYes: declare that……?

satisFine: did he die

NoodleRoyalty: if he died can i leave

J.Turtle: no leaving

4corsets2horses: HE HEREBY DECLARES THAT

gunsNbaguettes has banned A.Damn and NoodleRoyalty from leaving **ragtag squad** without being kicked

gunsNbaguettes: sorry i was trying to figure out permissions

gunsNbaguettes: being an admin is hard

4corsets2horses: he had to google how to get to settings

gunsNbaguettes: ill kill u

A.Damn: This is illegal

J.Turtle: its for ur own good, our son, our sweet greaseball, our own personal idiot,

A.Damn: John do not think I will not throw my phone at you as soon as the nurse leaves this room

J.Turtle: @satisFine ur son is misbehaving

satisFine: i am trying to handle the work of THE FIVE PEOPLE missing from our department ON MY OWN

satisFine: I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR SHENANIGANS 

J.Turtle: wait arent u techincally doing 6 peoples work

satisFine: whom the fuck do you think i am to not have had my work done by lunch

satisFine: who sets out your fires every day after lunch

satisFine: HM H M

gunsNbaguettes: now that i think about it

NoodleRoyalty: My work was already done when I got sent to the hospital with the equivalent of a mcdonalds frier

A.Damn: I will rip my IV out and stab you with it

satisFine: ALEXANDER CHRYSANTHEMUM HAMILTON

A.Damn: That...is not my name?

gunsNbaguettes: u have a middle name?

A.Damn: No????

satisFINE: as your MOTHER

satisFINE: you need to CUT THE SHIT

A.Damn: Since when are you my mom?

satisFINE: BITCH

A.Damn: Okay, okay I get it no more shit

satisFINE: good, im going back to work

satisFINE: liza and i will be by later

helpYES: >:3c

NoodleRoyalty: wh

NoodleRoyalty: what does that mean

helpYES: only time will tell

A.Damn: Cool so when they kill us can I still be paid

NoodleRoyalty: no

A.Damn: You don’t deserve afterlife pay

NoodleRoyalty: I think I of all people deserve it

A.Damn: You broke your wrist

NoodleRoyalty: YOU broke my wrist

A.Damn: fake news

SICKbeats: if you two do not stop bickering verbally and through text right now i will not hestitate to post pictures from the halloween office party

NoodleRoyalty: you wouldn’t

SICKbeats: i have had to deal with you two all day

SICKbeats: both of you are insufferable

SICKbeats: so in fact,

SICKbeats: i would

4corsets2horses: oooooooooOOOOOO

gunsNbaguettes: can we see these pictures anyways

A.Damn: NO

J.Turtle: all in favor of seeing these pictures say a

4corsets2horses: rip john,

gunsNbaguettes: no alex just threw two pillows at him and he dropped his phone

J.Turtle: ALL IN FAVOR SAY AYE

4corsets2horses: aye

gunsNbaguettes: aye

helpYES: aye

realangel: aye

A.Damn: Peggy how could you

realangel: i just woke up from a nap and theres broken bones and banned shenanigans

realangel: so i vote aye

A.Damn: betrayal

dontgosayingno: as someone who just got off work to find this many messages i also vote aye

helpYES: proud!

satisFINE: oh ive seen these pictures!

NoodleRoyalty: DO YOUR WORK

satisFINE: aye :)

A.Damn: hhhhHHHHGFJHSDLKD

J.Turtle: thats an improper gay keysmash

A.Damn: I HAVE ONE ARM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment??? kudos??  
> pls thank ur the best
> 
> bother me on tumblr @the-gay-rosario

**Author's Note:**

> ???  
>  Idk when this will continue but  
> ???  
> (I made the usernames in august so if you want like any idea of time stamps lmao)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and kudos are a++  
> (Read my other stuff too that's better)


End file.
